


耳钉与生长痛

by Paokuhaoku



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paokuhaoku/pseuds/Paokuhaoku





	耳钉与生长痛

ooc 就是个车

 

金曜汉的耳钉丢了。

装黑色耳钉的透明封口塑料袋里只剩下了孤零零的一边，他把行李箱里装耳饰的夹层翻了个遍————

除了金曜汉想要找的，每一对都好好的、完整的待在原位。

李垠尚来找金曜汉时以为房间里进了小偷，罪魁祸首半个身子藏在床下，另外半个身子挣扎着露在床外。

“……曜汉哥？”

“啊，垠尚。”

“你在找东西吗？”

金曜汉左手还攥着那只耳钉，面前一片因为趴伏在地上而沾满了灰。

“你有看到过这个吗？另外一只。”

李垠尚凑过去看了看金曜汉手里的东西，一边在心里为这哥找东西时的狼狈模样感到迷惑，一边在记忆里努力搜寻。

“没有诶。”

金曜汉有点懊恼，在公演舞台前偏偏生了这种状况。

“东杓让我来提醒你一会儿去化妆呢。”

“哦……好……”

金曜汉皱了皱眉，随手拿了一对自己常戴的银色金属耳环揣进裤子口袋里，拍了拍身上沾着的灰。

“马上就来。”

 

 

最后金曜汉还是没找到另外一只耳钉，他在化妆镜把银色的金属圆环戴上，左看右看还是取了下来，像是拼图恰好掉了一块，拿其他形状花色的补上去终究是拼不上的。

宁缺毋滥。

金曜汉自己也不知道那对黑色耳钉是哪里衬了他的心意，好像是非它不可了似的，他自嘲着自己乱放东西的习惯，又奇怪自己是怎么样把它弄丢的。

明明自己在这之前也没有戴过这一对，他想。

 

 

孙东杓也不知道自己为什么会拿走金曜汉的耳钉。

兴许是训练劳累加上疯长身体时的缺钙反应，大腿根不时的抽搐连带着难以言说的那处火燎似的疼，孙东杓常常在半夜醒来，感觉阴茎前端被内裤布料摩擦得生疼。

他自己生疏的手法疏解不了这疼，只能加剧求而不得的欲望。

在某一个梦里，孙东杓感觉自己栽在一个温柔又让他安心的怀抱里，有细密的吻落在自己脖颈上，那人的手圈住自己的性器缓缓动作着。

手掌偏高的温度让孙东杓只能软了腰靠在那怀抱里喘息。

他想知道是谁，却只能瞥见那人左耳上的黑色耳钉，小孩不满地挣扎起来，温热的手掌便转移阵地按住了孙东杓的大腿。

“东杓，乖。”

梦醒了。

孙东杓躺在床上缓了好久才如梦初醒似的掀开被子冲到卫生间里去，精液粘腻在内裤和性器上，他揉搓内裤时手有点抖。

梦里的触感太过真实，最后那人唤他的名字也太过清晰，分明就是金曜汉的声音，孙东杓不禁怀疑这到底是梦境还是现实。

溜进金曜汉寝室里时小孩还光着腿，确定这哥躺在床上睡得正熟之后，孙东杓才能把刚才那一切都归结为一场春梦，虽然不知道心里涌现的失落感是怎么一回事。

要离开时孙东杓又想起那枚在他眼前晃了好久的黑色耳钉，安静时塑料之间摩擦的声音有点刺耳，他屏住呼吸从封口袋里拿走了一只，剩一只在袋子里。

封好口，又欲盖弥彰地放回原位。

 

 

最近孙东杓黏人得过分，上舞台前还蜷成小小的一团挨着金曜汉，金曜汉感觉小孩的体温偏高，伸手到孙东杓的额头上探了探。

他的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，随即又凑得更近了点————金曜汉一点也不讨厌这样的亲近。而对于孙东杓来说，这种程度的身体接触已经缓解不了他的疼和欲望了。

时间好像在凌迟他的身体，孙东杓大腿不住地抽搐着，阴茎被内裤束缚，他的手攥成个拳头放在金曜汉掌心里。

“东杓，不舒服吗？”

“……没……”

孙东杓感觉到金曜汉捏了捏自己的手，又安抚似的捏住了他的膝盖，心里有个声音叫嚣着————

再多一点吧，打开我吧，曜汉哥。

肢体接触是打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。

“曜汉哥。我腿疼，你能帮帮我吗？”

 

 

帮忙是怎么演变成现在这样的呢？

或许是孙东杓在金曜汉唇上留下的那个浅吻，或许是推搡时从小孩口袋里落出来的黑色耳钉。

黑暗是暧昧的催化剂。

“东杓是个坏小孩。”

金曜汉的惩罚是一个温柔的吻，舌头扫过小孩发颤的齿列，勾出吮吸他发烫的舌尖，感受孙东杓唇齿之间泄露出来的喘息与呜咽。

孙东杓不得章法地在金曜汉身上磨蹭着，金曜汉也终于摸到了那截他肖想已久的腰。孙东杓跳女团舞时，金曜汉就为小孩柔软得不可思议的腰身感到惊叹，偶尔从上衣里露出的一点春色让他蠢蠢欲动。

少年的身体恰好地处在青涩与放荡的分界线。

如愿以偿原来是这样的感觉。

金曜汉引着小孩坐在自己腿上，从黑暗里摸索到那枚耳钉。

“帮我带上。”

小孩的指尖都是烫的，不熟练的手法让尖锐的那一处恰好戳到金曜汉耳垂。

“哥，我是不是弄疼你了。”

孙东杓的声音里都带上了哭腔，终究还是未成年啊，金曜汉叹了口气，手上的动作也更温柔了些。

“慢慢来，没事的。”

孙东杓不稳的气息扑撒在自己耳畔，金属尖端也终于找到匹配的那一处塞了进去，小孩用透明软粒在他固定时，金曜汉咬住了他的喉结。

金曜汉没怎么用力，皮肤上应该也不会留下什么痕迹，却扰的孙东杓心痒痒的，他抓住金曜汉空出来的手腕，把自己的下体往上贴。

“哥……帮帮我……”

触觉比梦里真实千倍，快感与痛觉堆叠得快要爆炸，金曜汉的手掌环过他的性器，跟梦里一样，粗砺的指尖在马眼处磨蹭。

孙东杓食髓知味地凑上去索吻，金曜汉却偏不遂他心意地禁闭牙关，只用嘴唇轻碰几下小孩的嘴角。

最敏感的那处落在这哥的手里，他也只能讨好地用舌尖舔舐金曜汉的嘴角。

“好哥哥……好哥哥……”

听小孩像是下一秒就要哭出来的语气，金曜汉也感觉自己把孙东杓欺负得过了，满足了小孩的口齿之欲后又含住了他的耳垂。

孙东杓没有打过耳洞，耳垂薄薄一片，完整的，他能听到羞耻的水声和金曜汉的低笑声。

荷尔蒙在这个房间里肆无忌惮地弥散开来。

性器火烧似的疼，却又让他的欲望攀登到最高峰，射在金曜汉手里时他有短暂的灵魂出走的感觉，眼前一片白光。

孙东杓好一会才从高潮的余韵中缓过来，他伏在金曜汉肩膀上喘息，那枚黑色耳钉又在他眼前一晃一晃的。

“……哥，打耳洞疼吗。”

金曜汉用舌尖顶了顶小孩的耳垂，虎牙稍微用力地在上面咬了一下。

“大概就这么疼。”

金曜汉从口袋里扯出几张纸巾擦掉了手上的精液和衣服上沾上的几处星点白色，孙东杓两只手环过金曜汉的脖子，把下巴搁在他肩膀上。

“哥，带我去打耳洞吧。”

金曜汉没说话，沉默地帮小孩理好衣服。

不过只是哥哥帮弟弟一个忙而已，孙东杓有点委屈地想着，自己又在奢望些什么呢？

黑暗里，金曜汉把小孩捞起来给了他一个不掺杂情欲的拥抱。

“等我们一起出道以后，我陪你去。”

“好。”

 

 

出道。我们一起。

 

Fin.


End file.
